The King County Auction
by gneebee
Summary: This is a three chapter story. Each chapter is a stand alone story centered on Beth Greene and a male lead, Rick, Daryl or Merle. All begin at an auction at the King County Fair. Romance AU Beth Greene, Rick G, Daryl D, Merle D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Happy Day to All of You! Here's a little lighthearted and romantic fic I hope you enjoy. My Dear FF friend Kevkye sent me a prompt the other day for a story. The prompt was that Beth is "purchased" for a date at a charity auction. Kevkye likes Rick, Daryl and Merle stories, so she gave me the freedom to choose who I'd use in this story._

 _I decided what the heck, I'll write three one shots all with a different take on the auction. We start with Rick *swoon* Yep, I'd bid. This story will be in three parts. Each part is a standalone story, so read one, two or all three. The first chapter is a Rick and Beth one shot, the second a Daryl and Beth one shot, and the third a Merle and Beth one shot. Believe me I totally get that some of you wouldn't read a Merle story if you had a gun to your head, I'm okay with that, reader's choice :)_

 _I hope I somehow made sense with all of that!_

 **The King County Auction – Part One - Rick  
**

He loved his job and everything about it, except for this part about it.

Just over a year ago the longstanding county sheriff had retired so Rick ran in the election. He hadn't really expected to but he'd won the election handily. At 30 he'd become the youngest county sheriff in King County history.

After five years being a widower he'd recently began to feel like he was interested in dating, but things were different now. He wasn't interested in causal relationships or dating anyone he wouldn't feel proud to introduce to Carl.

He was real sure he wasn't going to meet his perfect match by being auctioned off at the county fair. It was one of those deals though he was kind of trapped into it. It was a fundraiser a local philanthropic group was putting on; all proceeds were going to The Senior Meals on Wheels program. How do you say "no" to that? Especially when you're an elected official. Yeah, the voters wouldn't be happy if he just said "No" to seniors being fed.

Well it was only one date, he ought to be able to live through that.

He'd always wanted to be a cop ever since he was a little boy. He'd been lucky enough to get into the state law enforcement academy right out of high school, and then he got hired by the King County Sheriff's Department.

He'd been thrilled because he thought he'd have trouble being taken seriously by any department, he was still a kid just barely 20 then. He'd been worried he was too young and he might have to try and find a job in private security or something like that.

He did well. Within six months he'd busted a huge car theft ring. They were running a chop shop operation out of a big warehouse building on a remote piece of farmland. That bust had put him on the Sheriff's radar as an asset.

Investigating that particular crime had led to the first time he'd seen Beth Greene. She was about nine or 10 years old, small and skinny with a couple of curly blonde pig tails and a whole lot of energy.

He'd gone to speak to her Daddy, asking him questions about the land adjacent to his. Asking if he knew the fellas working out of that big shop building. While he'd talked to her Daddy she'd been running around the yard like a whirling dervish chasing the family dog and giggling her head off. Yeah, she was a cute kid.

After the big bust it had been a pretty fast move up the ranks for him. And then he met Lori. They'd gotten way too hot and heavy way too fast, and four months into what he thought of as mostly a physical relationship, she got pregnant. He was the kind of man who stepped up and did the right thing and they got married.

It never was real good but they managed to hold it together for Carl's sake. The first wall they hit was when she had an affair with his best friend in the department, Shane Walsh. But still somehow they managed to keep it together for Carl's sake.

Life as Rick Grimes knew it was turned upside down in a split second when she was on her way home from Atlanta one day. She and her friend Andrea had gone on an all-day shopping trip to the big mall there. Then for whatever reason they'd stopped and had Happy Hour at some trendy bar before leaving the city.

Andrea was driving and she'd hit a concrete barrier in a road construction zone, going 30 miles an hour over the speed limit. Her blood alcohol level was well over the legal limit. The only tiny bit of gratitude he felt was that it had been a single car accident; they hadn't taken anyone out with them.

He was 25 at the time raising a three year old son on his own. Poor Lori hadn't been gone three months when it started. It seemed everyone in the county knew just the right woman. Someone who'd be the perfect wife for him and the perfect mother for Carl.

He knew they were trying to be helpful and all, but shit he wasn't ready for anything like that. He just wanted to be a good father to his son and be a good cop. That kept him busy and helped him get his priorities straight.

And now he was being auctioned off at a county fair. He was trying to hide his embarrassment and humiliation, be a good sport and all. But when they asked him to take his shirt off and turn around for the ladies, he respectfully declined.

They'd already auctioned off the other four men. A local dentist, a fireman, the owner of a car dealership, and a high school football coach. It was then he had a moment of panic, what if no one bid? Or what if he was "purchased" for the minimum bid of $25.00? Either of those things would just add to his humiliation. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Several women bid on him in the first few calls so that made him feel a little better. It eventually came down to just two bidders. One was that waitress from the local diner, Jessie. He'd known for a while she was interested but there was just something strange about her and the interest wasn't mutual. The other woman was very pretty. She seemed vaguely familiar but he didn't really recognize her.

But yeah, man she was pretty. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blond, and shiny. She had it up in some kind of ponytail thing but it wasn't staying real well. There were little curls and wisps of hair going all over in the light breeze. Damn that looked sexy.

She seemed kind of young and he was thinking she could probably have her pick of guys, why would she spend her money to bid on an older guy like him? She had to know he had a kid; the auctioneer had referred to him as a "single parent." Shit couldn't he just be a parent? Why was it necessary to qualify parenthood?

And what was with these two women? He just wanted this nonsense to be over so he could go home and drown his embarrassment in a couple of cold ones. Although he'd gone so far as to decide he hoped that petite blond outbid Jessie.

And finally it was over and he was astounded, he couldn't believe he'd been auctioned off for more money than any of the other men, even that young firefighter. But yeah, he probably wouldn't ask the blond what she wanted with him, he was just feeling real damn happy he'd be going on a date with her.

He was stunned when the auctioneer said her name. She's that skinny little girl Beth Greene? She may still be small and slim, but she was definitely all woman. He did some quick calculating, she must be 21 or 22 by now, perfectly legal and old enough to have a glass of wine. This might end up being fun.

He walked over to her, "Wow thanks so much for feeding my ego, and of course adding to the coffers of Meals on Wheels." He looked down at the little index card with the auction guidelines on it, "Let's see Beth Greene, your date includes dinner and your choice of dancing, a movie, or bowling."

She smiled a smile at him that made his face smile right back, "Well sheriff, I was thinking since I've been waiting for this date for 10 years I'd let you take me somewhere real special. Let's see, I think I'd like a double bacon cheeseburger, cheese fries and cold beer at Ike's. After that I'd like to walk all over town with you, we could chat and maybe get to know each other a little. If it works out, I'd hope that next time _you_ make the first move because frankly, I'm broke now."

Damn, she's beautiful, she likes beers and burgers, and she has a sense of humor. "That sounds perfect Ms Greene. When can we go on this date?"

"You're the one with a child to think about so you should probably decide what works for you."

"It so happens Carl is spending tonight with his buddy and I'm alone. If you're free I can pick you up whenever you'd like, or we can do it another time. I have a neighbor who's very generous about watching Carl for me."

"Tonight would be perfect. Let's see, it's three now how about six? I'm already hungry." Oh yeah, there was the smile.

"Well I don't want you starving can I buy you something to hold you over until dinner?"

They walked around the fair munching on popcorn and watching people play the games and she asked, "Didn't your son want to come to the fair?"

"Well yes but I'm bringing him tomorrow. I didn't know how good an idea it would be for him to see his father being auctioned off." And he laughed but she could swear she saw his neck turn pink. He was every bit as handsome and appealing as she'd been thinking he was for 10 long years.

He was touched that she'd considered he had a son and needed to make arrangements for child care, and that she'd inquired why his son wasn't at the fair.

"I'd better get home and get freshened up Sheriff Grimes I have a date with a very handsome gentleman tonight. If he'd give me his phone I'd put my number in it for him. I'll send you a text with my address when you call that number." Damn he felt like he was already falling for this beautiful, funny and sweet woman, and they hadn't even been on their date yet.

He called her, pushed the end button and she quickly texted him the address. It was then he nearly fainted. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to having burgers with you Sheriff."

He was betting she wasn't looking forward to it any more than he was.

He'd thought maybe they'd get to Ike's and she'd be one of those girls who'd order the burger without the bun, or ask for a small dinner salad. But Beth Greene had ordered the bacon cheeseburger with mushrooms, cheese fries and a bottle of Bud. He didn't see any reason he shouldn't go ahead and order the same.

He wanted to be smooth with her but that just wasn't really his deal, and he had a feeling it wasn't hers either. "So Miss do you come here often?" And then he lost it and laughed.

She kept a straight face, "Only six nights a week, I diet on Sundays."

"You're a character Beth Greene and a very pretty one at that."

They finished up their burgers and their beers and they left for their walk. He hadn't even thought about it he'd just automatically taken her hand, and man did that slim delicate hand feel good in his. He couldn't believe how comfortable and relaxed he felt around this completely charming woman.

She couldn't recall being more happy. She'd wanted to go out with Rick Grimes for a very long time. It wasn't just that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. And those eyes, oh my gawd sitting across from him at Ike's, it was all she could do not to just stare into those ice blue eyes.

But there was so much more to him than just those killer looks. She knew about his loss and she knew he was a good Daddy to his son. She knew that because her Mom's best friend Patricia lived next store to him, and she was always telling Mama what a great Dad he was, how she'd never seen a man care for a child any better. She knew Patricia was the woman he'd referred to as being so generous with her time watching Carl.

Otis and Patricia loved kids and had never been blessed with any of their own.

And she'd heard all about his charitable work, and of course he was in the local paper and on the local news on a pretty regular basis.

But that didn't really tell a story. Being around him, listening to what he had to say, oh my, and then there was the way he kind of cocked his head to the side, and the way he smiled that damn smile that melted her.

Yep, she'd be eating Ramen for the next month after this auction and she was thinking it was the best money she'd ever spent.

He was already dreading having to say goodnight to her. How could he go five years not being particularly interested in any of the women he'd met, and along comes this spunky little blond with attitude and she's already got a firm grip on his heart? He didn't know and he didn't care, he just knew he wasn't passing up any opportunity to see this woman any time she said he could.

 **Six Months Later**

He'd dreaded the idea of allowing himself to be auctioned off. It was embarrassing and he'd been mortified at the very idea. But now he looked back on that auction as such a gift. Would he and Beth have ever gotten together without that auction? He didn't think so.

And she truly was the love of his life. He didn't have a single thread of doubt in his mind, she was it for him and he knew she always would be. End of story.

And Carl was crazy about her, he had been right from the start just like his Dad. Beth hadn't pushed anything with his son. She'd just made herself available to be his friend. And she hadn't treated him like a little kid, she talked to him like he was her equal. Not only did Carl think she was fun, funny, pretty and smart, but he respected her the same as she respected him. She knew how to win the heart of an eight year old, and a 30 year old.

So yeah, he had no doubt about what he was doing.

He took her to Ike's just like he had that first night. They ordered Bacon cheeseburgers with mushrooms, cheese fries and cold Buds.

He was holding her hand across that high top table while they sipped their beers, made small talk and waited for their food.

Then he stood and walked over to her, he didn't get traditional and kneel down on that barroom floor covered in sawdust. Instead he ran his fingers through her hair on either side of that pretty face, he pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. "You won me at the King County Auction Beth Greene. You've owned every piece of me since that day, especially my heart. I'd be honored if you'd marry me and keep hanging onto that heart for the rest of our lives."

She had a huge smile on her lips and a tear in her eye when she answered, "You're the best investment I'll ever make Rick, and yes I want to keep reaping the rewards of my wise purchase for the rest of our lives."

 _A/N Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. The Daryl and Beth version will have a totally new auction scenario and you'll see it sometime in the next week or two. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. xo_

 _To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick Many thanks! x gneebee_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for going to the fair with me! This chapter is all about Daryl Dixon and his little visit to the fair.**

Merle and his dumbass ideas. But he was just as big a dumbass as Merle because shit, he was following that redneck asshole around just doin' whatever Merle said they'd be doin' that day.

It was Saturday and they oughta be out fishin' but no, Merle had decided he wanted to check out the action at the fair. "The fair Merle? What the fuck? Since when do Dixons hang out at the fair? Whaddya gonna do try ta win me a stuffed animal?"

"Aw now little brother don't be that way. We'll go check out them healthy, wholesome farm girls. I never had me a girl like that. I might wanna give one of 'em a little spin. An I'm sure there's gonna be a beer garden or folks wouldn't even bother ta go."

"Merle you simple minded piece a shit, what healthy, wholesome farm girl is gonna want anythin' ta do with a redneck asshole like you?"

Well the first big disappoint was when yep, no beer garden. Merle said, "No big deals here little brother, I got a bottle in the saddlebag. I'ma just walk back over where we parked an I'll get us a little sumthin' ta take the edge off. Ya just wait here an relax an enjoy the scenery."

Uh huh, classic Merle. Daryl just stood around watching little kids drop ice cream cones, and people power down all manner of deep fried delights. The chocolate covered bacon didn't look half bad. But where the fuck was Merle? Shit he could have walked to the Bikes and back 10 tens by now.

And then sure enough here he came with his arm around some hot little mama of a farm gal, and she appeared to be thinking Merle Dixon was the ticket. What the hell was it these women saw in Merle, were they all just completely nuts?

Merle finally sort of looked over to where he was standing there so Daryl raised his arm up high so his brother would see him. And Merle did and he and the gal came walking over there and Merle said, "Hey little brother this here is Sonia Belle, me an her we're gonna head on over ta Charley's Place an have us a few beers. You have fun at the fair now."

Well son of a bitch. That damn Merle. Yeah, now he was off to have a big time with this Sonia Belle gal and Daryl was left standing in the dirt.

Well that's when he found out that when he raised his arm to get his brother's attention, damn if he didn't win an auction. Shit, what did he buy, a pig or a cow or something?

Not exactly. The auctioneer called him up to the small stage. How fucking embarrassing could this get? And then he'd found out he had the winning bid on a pretty little blond. Since when were they just auctioning off women? And the big question was, now that he'd bought one what the hell was he gonna do with her?

What he knew about women he could write on the head of a pin, in block letters.

It turned out her name was Beth Greene and this was some kind of fundraiser for the 4-H. She was the local coordinator or some such thing.

And damn, yeah she really was pretty, and healthy and wholesome looking and he figured he was probably her and her Daddy's worst kind of nightmare.

Well he certainly didn't look like the kind of guy she ever even expected to see at the fair, much less the one who would bid on her in the auction. He looked about 30, he had scruffy facial growth and he could really use a haircut. But oh my did he have beautiful blue eyes. Okay, he was just plain handsome there was no getting around that. But she'd bet all the money in the world he was no farm boy.

"Um, so what the hell exactly did I buy here miss?"

"You mean you have the winning bid and no idea what you bought?"

"Well yeah, it just kinda happened n all."

She couldn't help it, a little laugh came out of her then. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but that's kind of funny. I'm Beth by the way, and you're Daryl, is that right?"

"Yeah, Daryl Dixon." Fuck what was he supposed to do now?

She looked down at a little index card and read the rules, "You bid to take me on a date tonight. No extra 'benefits' of course, that is definitely not part of the deal, you get that right?"

"Extra benefits? Like what? No, I don't get it."

"You know, like fooling around or something, none of that." She felt the blush come up in her cheeks, but dang if she didn't see color come up in his face too.

"Oh yeah well no, uh I hadn't thought nuthin' like that."

For a strong, rough looking kind of guy he sure was awkward. "So Daryl Dixon, where is it we're going on our date?"

"Shit I got no idea do ya wanna go drink beers or sumthin'? Are ya even old enough ta drink beers?"

"Well yes, I'm 21 but you know it's supposed to be like a date. Something more like dinner and a movie, or dinner and dancing. That type of date."

"Oh, sorry I ain't ever been on a date I got no idea what ta do."

"You're kidding me, what are you, like 30?"

"Yeah, kinda like 30, I'm 31. And no, I ain't ever been on a date. I know some chicks, I mean women, that hang out down at Charley's Place an such as that, but they ain't the kind a gals a guy takes on a date."

"Oh, um, I see. Well if you don't want to do this we don't have to, but I don't think they'll give you your money back."

"Nah, I'll do it, ain't got nuthin' else ta do, ya just gotta tell me _what_ ta do."

She laughed again. "You certainly are the romantic type aren't you Mister Dixon."

"Ya makin' fun a me now? Cuz believe me girl I already know I'm a dumbass. Ya shouldn't laugh at dumbasses it ain't nice." But then he kind of smiled so she knew he wasn't really mad.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, I'll write my address down, you pick me up at 6:30 and we'll go somewhere casual for dinner. I'll think of a place, how's that?"

He looked at the paper. "Yeah okay I'll be there at 6:30 an I ain't gonna be all pushy 'bout them benefits an stuff. I ain't that way." Damn she was so pretty and sweet. Definitely the kind of girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. But shit, what was he gonna do now? He didn't even know exactly what was expected of him. Well hopefully she'd tell him.

Oh my God he was funny and handsome, and oh man was he built. And he was just about as smooth as a porcupine. She had a feeling this might turn out to be the most interesting date of her life. Not that she was any kind of big dater but the few she'd been on were mostly boring.

He thought he should probably shower up and try to find a shirt he hadn't ripped the shit outta one way or another. He'd never realized how limited his wardrobe was. Oh well, she'd seen him she probably figured he wasn't the stylish type.

Oh shit and he should probably bring a helmet for her. She didn't look like the kind of girl that had a helmet lying around the house. Luckily he still had his old one. He'd use that an she could wear the new one. Yeah, his helmet ought to fit her just right. pft

When he got close to her place he panicked, flowers, was he supposed to bring flowers? Yeah probably. So he went in the market there and he bought some that looked pretty.

He was nervous and he was feeling mighty glad he'd put his deodorant on twice. He almost chickened out, his finger was kind of hovering over that buzzer, but he didn't want to be a complete asshole and just not show up. And anyway she'd probably give him the bum's rush as soon as he paid for dinner.

She'd gotten home and had her shower, kept her make-up light and was trying to decide what to wear. She couldn't imagine Daryl Dixon was the kind of man who was showing up in a tie. Yeah, extra casual was probably her best bet.

She went with skinny jeans rolled up to mid-calf, boots and a yellow blouse. She was as ready as she'd ever be, and she was a little surprised that she felt kind of excited to be going out with this man.

When the doorbell rang she felt those butterflies in her tummy take flight. That was another surprise.

She was so touched when she opened the door and he was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. How sweet, she'd never had a guy show up for a date with flowers. She thought that only happened in movies and books.

"How thoughtful Daryl, thank you very much. Come in for a minute while I put these in water."

"Yeah, sure okay." Yep smooth.

"Do you like Italian food Daryl?"

He shrugged kind of nervously. "Um yeah, I guess. I ain't real picky 'bout what I eat."

"Well there's a nice little Italian restaurant not too far from here, Gino's, have you been there?"

"Nah but if ya like it then we should go there cuz I got no fuckin' idea where ta take ya. Ooops, sorry, didn't mean ta cuss, uh I'm sorry."

"Okay, don't worry about it. When we get in the car I'll tell you how to get there."

"Well I ain't got the car. I mean I don't have a car. I got a pickup, maybe I shoulda brought that but I didn't even think about it. I rode my bike."

"You rode your bicycle?" She was confused by that.

And that would be the first time she heard Daryl Dixon laugh. "Nah I ain't rode a bicycle since I's a kid, I mean my motorcycle."

That's when he panicked for what seemed the 100th time that day, "Ya ever been on a bike before, I mean a motorcycle?"

"Well no but gosh, it sounds fun."

* * *

He put the helmet on her and her poor little head practically disappeared. The he got on the bike, told her how ta get on and then he said, "Hang on tight."

"Hang on to what?"

"Hang onto me." And she could tell he was embarrassed because everything that wasn't covered up by his shirt or his helmet turned red, but heck she felt like her own face was on fire, so whatever. "Ya know, like around my waist is what I'm sayin'."

When they got off the bike at Ginos' she was all hyped up. "That was so fun and so exhilarating. I just loved it."

He didn't know for sure why that made him so crazy happy, but it sure did. "Well after we eat maybe ya wanna ride around s'more."

"Definitely!"

The restaurant was small, old school Italian and not too fancy. He seemed relieved. The host showed them to a booth in the corner, and asked, "Wine?"

She could tell her date didn't know what to do then, so she jumped to the rescue, "How about a couple of glasses of your house Chianti. Does that sound good Daryl?"

"Yeah, yeah perfect. Sounds good." Was it possible she was falling for this guy? There was just not one phony or put on thing about him. He was trying so hard and he was so sweet.

They got their wine and she asked him, "So Daryl exactly what happened today at the fair, why did you bid on the date if you weren't even sure what it was all about."

He hemmed and hawed for just a minute, but Daryl Dixon was a truthful man and he told her how it had all come about. He thought she'd get up and walk out on him but instead she started laughing. Hard. "That is the best story I have ever heard. Here I thought you wanted to go out with me."

"Well once it happened then yeah, I did wanna go out with ya. I ain't exactly the guy girls like you go for so I know you'd a never wanted ta have nuthin' ta do with me any other way."

"Oh I don't know about that Mister Dixon. You're handsome, thoughtful – why you're the first man to ever bring me flowers, and you're possibly the most charming person I've ever met."

"Charmin'? Me? Damn girl I been called all kinda shit in my life but never charmin'."

The highlight of the evening so far may have come when their dinner arrived. She'd ordered a cup of minestrone and a Caprese salad, he on the other hand ordered spaghetti and meatballs with extra bread. After all he was a man with a man's appetite. But she had never seen anything quite like the way this man ate.

It was almost like he shoveled it in, in the biggest bites she'd ever seen anyone put in their mouth. And then he'd picked up his glass of wine, took a big drink and swished it around in his mouth. It's not polite to stare, but she couldn't help but watch.

"Sumthin' wrong? Did I do sumthin' wrong?"

Uh Oh. "No not at all, I was just going to ask you how the spaghetti is here, I've never ordered it." Phew.

"Seems real good ta me but I ain't Italian or nuthin', but yeah, I like it, wanna taste of it?"

"Oh no thank you, you eat it I have plenty."

"Don't seem like plenty ta me, seems like a snack ya have before ya eat yer real dinner. You should order sumthin' more."

Yes he was definitely the nicest man she'd ever been out with, a true diamond in the rough. They hadn't even finished their dinner but she was already worried he might be a little too shy and awkward to ask her for another date. She was going to just go for it.

"So what is you like to do for fun Daryl?"

"Fish. Hunt. Camp. And ride my bike, that's mostly it."

"I love to fish maybe you'd like to take me fishing tomorrow."

Well fuck me, she wants to go out again. Damn never saw that coming. "Well yeah we can. Ya got a pole n stuff or ya need me ta bring everythin'?"

"I'm afraid I don't have anything. Would it be too much trouble?"

"Nah don't ya worry I got everythin'. But I usually like ta start early is that okay?"

"Sure, I grew up on the farm I'm used to getting up early."

They rode around on that bike after dinner and she couldn't help but hold onto him just a little tighter than was probably necessary, and she couldn't resist laying her head on his back. He didn't ask her not too.

There was no denying her arms around him felt better than anythin' he could ever remember, but when she laid her head on his back, man. He was thinking he was already in deep with this girl, and she must like him too, otherwise why did she want to see him again? And to go fishing? He didn't think women cared much for that stuff. Only problem was she might smell a little too pretty to be a fisherman.

He picked her up at 6:00 the next morning and she had coffees for both of them, and damn it was good. Pretty, smells pretty, sweet as sugar and knows how to make a damn fine cup of coffee. He still couldn't figure out what she'd want with a dumbass like him, but he wasn't gonna question it any more.

It appeared she had been fishing before, but she had a little trouble with the knot tying and baiting the hook and he didn't mind helping her. In fact he'd help her do just about any damn thing she wanted to be helped with.

They were sitting there on the bank together, a whole lot closer to each other than a couple of fisherman usually sat. That's when she looked at him and said, "You know what I think Daryl Dixon."

"No I'm sure I ain't got a clue, whaddya think?"

And it was a good damn thing he was sitting because she smiled and said, "I think it's about high time you quit being so darn shy and just kissed me. I don't think I can wait much longer."

And her cheeks were pink and she was smiling so pretty at him and he'd wanted to kiss her since he first laid eyes on her, damn! He couldn't believe it but he sure as shit wasn't in the mood to argue about it or ask questions. He set that fishing pole down, took hers and set it down, and then he did like she told him to.

And after they'd been kissing for a while, and neither one had any kind of complaint about that, she smiled at him again. "You're going to fall in love with me Daryl Dixon and we're going to get married and live in a little cabin in the woods. We'll have two point five kids, a little boy, a little girl and a dog named Lucky."

"Sounds just right ta me. Now hush up and kiss me some more."

 **A/N We're all about the Bethyl good times, aren't we? I hope you enjoyed this Auction one shot. I'd appreciate you leaving me a comment / review xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick and please consider checking out my newest Bethyl multi chapter story, _Love's Highway_ Thanks and I hope to see you back here next Friday for Merle's trip to the fair **_x gneebee **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for having fun at the fair with me! Thank you again to Kevkye for the great prompt - I had a good time with it. Merle was my biggest challenge because I couldn't imagine what in the world would get the big man to the fair. But I think I figured it out for him!**

There he was at 6:30 on a Saturday morning putting the finishing touches on the new overhead lighting system at the fairgrounds. He figured he'd be done in about three hours, just in time for the big Saturday morning opening of the week-long County Fair.

As he was working away on that wiring he couldn't help but let his mind wander to that day six years ago. Yep, it had been quite the day…

 **Six Years Earlier**

He knew he had no business complaining, and he wasn't, at least not out loud he wasn't. But dammit, owning your own business could really screw with a guy's life.

He was supposed to be out fishing with Daryl. Instead he'd gotten a call from the chairman of the fair board at quarter to six on a Saturday morning. There was no power to the main exhibit hall. Great, just fucking great. Daryl would be off fishing and drinking beers and he'd be busting ass at a stupid fair.

But yeah he couldn't complain. He'd been the happiest son of a bitch in the world when he'd won the county electrical contract. They kept him busy, paid on time, and mostly he enjoyed it. Except if they called him on Saturday when he wanted to fish and drink beer with his brother. Or Sunday when he wanted to hunt with his brother and then drink beer.

Yep, he was there at the main exhibit hall and ready to work by 6:15am. He got the big generator going to get lights and AC on in the building, and he went to work. Whoever did the original wiring had to be the dumbest electrician this side of Mars. Shit he was surprised the whole fucking place hadn't burned down by now.

By the time he finished up it was one in the afternoon and he was starving, cranky and in need of a couple of beers.

Well shit he might as well grab something to eat here they must have a million of those food stands. Then he planned to head over to Pete's Tavern and see if Daryl had shown up yet. Fuck, then he'd have to listen to his little brother tell him all about what a great day it was on the lake. The fish were all biting, yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. On the other hand, he'd just made a big pile of money.

He found a stand selling Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches and they didn't sound bad. He ordered one up and just started walking aimlessly around eating and checking out the scene. Now that there was an edge off his hunger he was feeling a little better about life. And shit he couldn't recall ever being at a fair.

He couldn't believe it when he came across an auction. They were auctioning off a real pretty little blond gal, some kind of charity deal for the local Disabled Vets organization.

The longer he stood there watching that little blond the more intrigued he was by her. She looked embarrassed, nervous and like she'd just as soon be anywhere as up there on that stage.

But mostly he was thinking she was the best looking thing he'd ever seen. A little young for him but what the fuck? It was one date and he wanted it, with her.

So he raised up an arm and he didn't miss the look on her face when she looked toward him. Well why wouldn't she be scared? He probably had 10 or 12 years on her, at least, he'd been working all day and hadn't shaved or anything. And he knew he was kind of a rough looking cob anyhow. But shit, if he won her he'd show her he could be a gentleman, and he wasn't as dumb as he looked either.

Now he was determined he was going to show that sweet little thing he wasn't all bad. Just mostly bad is all.

She couldn't believe it when that man bid on her. She'd expected it to be all young farm boys, most of whom she knew, and maybe a couple of young vets who did the bidding. But she'd never even thought in her darkest dream it might be an older man that looked so, well quite frankly he looked a little rough.

OMG and he won! That's it she was never, ever going to volunteer for anything ever again the rest of her life!

He approached the stage and he knew he had an ear to ear grin but he just couldn't help himself. Damn, guys like him didn't have much luck trying to get a date with gals who looked like her.

And he didn't miss the death glares those younger fellas had been sending his way, or the worried look on her face. But hey he paid his money, he was taking his prize.

He held a hand out to her, "Hey there Miss, name's Merle Dixon. Ya look a little nervous but I promise I don't bite. I'm just a harmless country boy." Or whatever the fuck he was just trying to put her pretty little mind at ease.

"Very nice to meet you Merle, I'm Beth Greene. Um, how old are you exactly Merle?" It just came right out and now she was embarrassed. How rude.

He didn't miss the color come up in her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. "Well now I can't tell ya exact ta the minute, but I'm 34 inchin' real close ta 35. An if we're layin' it all out here, just how old are you Beth Greene?"

"Oh I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have asked that. And I'm 22 and I guess you could say I'm inching very close to 23." And she had that high color still on her cheeks and that uneasy look to her brow.

"Ya know ya ain't gotta be so nervous, I ain't some mean old redneck that just come down outta the hills. I know how ta be a gent an all. So now why don't ya take a little stroll with me and tell me exactly what this date I won is all about."

Well he did seem kind of nice. She looked to the little card like she hadn't read it nine million times, but she was just so nervous. "Um it's a date with me tonight for dinner and dancing. But you know, nothing else, just dinner and dancing."

"Well that sounds real nice and now don't ya be worryin' yourself, I said I know how ta be a gent. I ain't gonna get outta line with ya in any way. Ya got my word on that."

"Alright thank you I appreciate you saying so. I'd better get home now and think about getting ready. I've never been on a date where we went out dancing. I'm probably not very good."

"Don't ya worry girl I know a step or two we'll work it all out. Here's my work log, just write down your address n your phone number. I'll be by ta get ya at seven. How's that?"

"Okay I'll be ready." And she was surprised how he'd managed to ease her mind. And now that she'd taken a better look, he really was quite handsome.

* * *

He was there right on time and oh my the difference in the way he looked when he was all slicked up to go out, wow. He was dressed so nice in slacks and a sport coat. Earlier, when he'd pulled his ball cap off at the fair to greet her, she had no idea how nice his wavy hair was. But now she saw it was a lot nicer than she'd thought. Well he'd had hat hair and all, she should have realized that. And she also should have paid attention to the fact that this man knew enough to remove his hat upon meeting a woman. Old school manners. She liked that.

And she couldn't believe it when he handed her that box of pricey chocolates and got all corny with her. "Sweets for the sweet." She'd never had a guy pick her up for a date and bring her candy. She was feeling a lot better about what this evening might hold in store.

"Ya sure do look lovely Beth. I guess I'ma just be the beast lucky enough to accompany the beauty, huh?" And he smiled and this time she smiled back. She was starting to like Merle Dixon more all the time.

When she'd opened her front door damn, she was just so beautiful he couldn't believe it. Never in his life did he imagine he'd ever have a date with a woman so pretty, so sweet and well, innocent looking. Yeah a lot different than the gals down at Pete's. And she was so nice. He knew she'd been shocked he won the bid, but she was kind and polite and he appreciated her making the effort. Giving him a chance.

He took her out to a very nice restaurant for dinner and she was impressed. He was so polite and when she said yes to wine, he seemed to know what was what. He surprised her more and more. In fact she was beginning to enjoy his company very much.

But what really impressed her was how just plain nice he was to her. He seemed more at ease and not trying quite so hard, just chatting with her. And gosh he smiled a lot. But what was really nice was how he took an interest in her. He wanted to know what she liked, what her interests were, if she had hobbies and what she did for a living.

"Well for work I do the general purchasing and bookkeeping at the feed store. For fun I love to write music and sing. In fact I'll be putting on a short afternoon concert at the fair tomorrow. And I love nature, just being out in the woods hiking or fishing. That's so relaxing. Tell me about yourself Merle, what is it you do and what are your interests and hobbies?"

He smiled that ear to ear grin. Damn, damn, damn, she was somehow even sweeter than he'd thought. And even if she really didn't give one single flying fuck, she sure made it sound like she did. "I'm afraid I ain't as smart, pretty and talented as you are, but alright here goes. Well I own an electrical outfit. We do mostly commercial work, that's why I happened ta be at the fair this afternoon, I'd been workin' all mornin' fixin' a problem there in the main exhibit hall. I have the county contract so I'm the guy they call when there's trouble. I like my work so I get some pleasure from it."

"For fun I like fishin' too. Ain't nuthin' more calmin' than sittin' in a boat on a mellow lake an castin' a line. I also like ta hunt, I like the challenge of it an I like reapin' the reward. I almost never buy meat, I harvest my own."

She'd been impressed by him but when she really got impressed was when they arrived at the Starlight Lounge. He'd called ahead and had arranged for a nice table by the dance floor. She didn't miss that he'd slipped the host a twenty. Apparently he knew how to get what he wanted.

And he had such wonderful manners. He pulled her chair out and made sure she was seated comfortably before taking his own, just as he had at the restaurant. And the way he'd opened the truck door each time, helping her in or out of that very big and very nice Ford F-350 he drove. She sure wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Guys her age didn't seem to have a clue about good manners and chivalry.

Yes Merle Dixon was certainly far more charming and interesting than she'd thought he would be. But when she knew for sure she wanted to be seeing a lot more of this man was when the music started, and he asked her to dance.

He stood and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He lightly grasped her small slim hand in that big broad, strong hand of his, and he gently held it to his chest. His other hand was at the small of her back, and even though it felt incredibly romantic and sexy he wasn't being pushy or out of line at all. It was just something about being held in this man's arms. She couldn't think of anything better.

She was a tiny little thing that was for damn sure, but shit she felt good in his arms. He could hold her like this all night long and then die a happy man when the evening was over. The only thing upsetting Merle was the thought that she'd probably never agree to go out with him again. Shit she was only out with him tonight because he'd paid a whole lot of money to make that happen.

He just kept telling himself to enjoy it while it lasted.

They got to her door and she handed him her key to unlock it. And when he did and she made to step inside he handed her back those keys. That's when he decided what the fuck, he really had nothing to lose. "I'd like ta take ya tomorrow ta play your show if you'd agree ta that."

Oh what a relief, she'd thought this was a one-time thing and she was so sad to see the evening end. "I'd like that very much Merle. My show is at one so I'd like to be at the fairgrounds no later than noon. Maybe after the show you'd agree to take me walking in the park."

"Hell yeah I'd agree, girl I'd agree ta anythin' ya wanted. I think ya got me all won over already." He smiled and oh and that big smile of his, she was finding she liked that more and more.

"Well thank you Merle." And he saw her blushing and then she asked, "Do you remember you told me you wouldn't get out of line tonight?"

"Yeah I remember. I didn't step outta line did I?" He looked so concerned.

"Nope and I sure do wish you would, well at least a little and kiss me, a lot."

Yeah that had been the date of a lifetime, his lifetime. He thanked God for that auction every day because damn, he couldn't wait to get this lighting system up and he'd be running home to get his pretty young wife, and their two pretty young children, and he was going to enjoy watching his little family having big fun at the King County Fair.

 **A/N Well darn, this fic went by fast! Again, thank you for going to the King County Fair with me, I hope you had some fun. I'd love to read your comments / reviews. xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick. If you're interested in reading some new Bethyl, my current Daryl and Beth multi-chapter story is titled** ** _Love's Highway_** **, and I also have a collection of one shot stories I'll be posting in my new fic** ** _Little Love Stories_** **. Thanks all!** _x gneebee_


End file.
